


More Like Borrowing

by orionCipher



Series: IgNoct Week 2018 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: Day 1: Stolen Kisses





	More Like Borrowing

Someone had brought Noctis’ attention to the notion that a first kiss was unique - a treasured thing of great value. Ignis had the niggling suspicion it was the same cretinous crownsguard that had recently convinced his charge that butterflies were Ifrit’s emissaries come to steal his soul. This would’ve been more amusing if the castle didn’t house several sprawling gardens, many of which were dedicated to cultivating some of the rarer or more exotic breeds.

So, rather that spend his seventh birthday in peace, this year Ignis was soothing his rattled prince, coaxing him calm with story after story of fairy tale first kisses. Snow White in her glass coffin, Sleeping Beauty in her bed of briars - Ignis knew better than to call it True Love’s Kiss (because how could you love a complete stranger so strongly?) but as far as first kisses went they were definitely Important.

“But where do you get them?”

That was not a question Ignis was ready for.

“And if they’re so important, why do they all just carry them around?”

“W-well, because you’re born with it. You can’t just leave it at home, its a - a special part of you,” which, he figured, wasn’t probably wrong, but maybe wasn’t as right as he pretended to be.

Noctis hmm’d beside him, tiny face scrunched up in unnaturally serious concentration for a long moment before a mischievous grin took its place.

Nothing good would come of this, Ignis thought, and braced himself for a barrage of questions- only to feel the gentle press of lips on his before Noctis jumped away, laughing.

“’S mine now, Iggy! I stoled it fair and square!”

And Ignis, being young and not quite above his friend’s baiting, sprung up after him, intent on stealing it back.


End file.
